The present invention relates to a cine camera employing interchangeable film magazines with displaceable spindles for displacement of the film take-off and take-up reels.
Cine cameras with interchangeable magazines are already known in which spindles for the take-off and take-up reels move as the film is consumed. Such displacement follows the variation in the diameter of the reels so that the spindle of the take up reel is displaced as the diameter of the take up reel increases in the direction of the take off reel for which the diameter decreases. Simultaneously, the spindle of the take off reel is displaced in the same sense owing to the provision of connecting means between the spindles of the two reels in order to ensure simultaneous translation thereof. This arrangement makes it possible to produce relatively compact magazines since the volume occupied at any instant by the two take-off and take-up reels is less than the volume which would have to be reserved for these reels if the spindles thereof were mounted in a fixed position in the magazine.
In magazines of this type the spindles of the take up reel is driven in rotation by means of an independent electric motor housed in the magazine. Such an arrangement obviously presents drawbacks since it is necessary to provide an electrical supply of the motor located inside the magazine from the battery housed in the body of the camera and furthermore each magazine is relatively heavy and cumbersome since it is necessary to provide one motor per magazine.